The Puppy Within
by maru84
Summary: Sesshomaru's mother put a curse on him turning him into a puppy to teach him a lesson. In order to break it he must care for someone enough to lay down his own life for them. Can a certain miko help him or will he be stuck playing fetch for the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

Laughter could be heard throughout the clearing as Inuyasha looked at the small white growling puppy in front of him.

Kagome glared at him. "It's not funny Inuyasha!" She yelled.

"The hell it ain't! So who'd ya piss off this time eh Sesshomaru? Or should I call ya fluffy instead?" Inuyasha said as he burst out laughing again. The puppy that was now known as Sesshomaru growled again.

Kagome sighed. "Sit." As Inuyasha slammed into the ground, Sesshomaru stopped growling and looked at Kagome as if in wonder of her neat little 'trick.'

"Now, will you please tell us what happened Rin?" Kagome asked the sniffling girl.

"Don't you dare you insufferable brat! You keep your trap shut! They don't need to know anything!" Jaken yelled. He shut up after Sesshomaru growled at him.

"Rin will tell you all she knows." Rin said as she sat down and began to explain what happened.

Earlier that day...

Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru were patrolling Sesshomaru's lands in search of hints of Naraku when they ran into an old woman.

"So, you're the almighty lord Sesshomaru huh?" She asked looking him over.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and how do you know who I am? Do not attempt to lie to me for I will know and then I'll kill you."

The old woman smiled. "My mistress was right. You really are a cold one aren't you?"

"You old hag! How dare you speak to lord Sesshomaru like that!" Jaken yelled waving his staff.

"Silence Jaken. Woman, you will tell this Sesshomaru who your mistress is and what business you have with me now." He demanded.

"You shouldn't be so demanding or disrespectful of your elders whelp!" The woman said glaring at him.

"I believe I asked you a question woman. Now answer me or I'll be forced to kill you." He growled begining to lose his patience.

The old woman sighed. "Fine! My mistress is your mother."

"My mother? What does that conniving witch want now?" He spat. It was no secret that he and his mother didn't get along. She liked to play games and mess with people. He thought her foolish for her childish ways and stayed as far away from her as possible.

"She wanted me to give you a gift and a little message." She said smirking.

"Gift? I have no need of such. Especially from that bitch." He scoffed.

"Oh but you will take it regardless. Here!" She yelled throwing a small glowing orb at him. On instinct he caught it and within seconds regretted it.

The orb absorbed into him and he felt a stinging sensation. He roared out in pain as his body began to feel as if it were on fire. His body began to painfully shift and change.

"What have you done to my lord you witch!?" Jaken yelled as he watched the mighty demon transform into a small puppy before his very eyes.

"I've only done as his mother asked. She wants him to learn a lesson."

"What lesson could she possibly be teaching him by turning him into a puppy!" Jaken yelled in defense of his lord.

She ignored him. "Pride and arrogance have been the downfall of a great many men Sesshomaru. They get you nowhere in life. You will be doomed for all eternity alone if you cannot humble yourself and allow others into your heart. When you love someone enough to give your life for them, then and only then will you be able to return to normal. Farewell young lord." The old woman said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"And that's everything that happened." A sad Rin said finishing her tale.

"Ha! You're own mother did this to you? That makes this whole thing all the funnier!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"Miss Kagome?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Do you know how to fix lord Sesshomaru?" She asked looking into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know how but maybe old lady Kaede can."

Inuyasha instantly stopped laughing. "Oh hell no! We ain't taking that bastard with us! Let him fix this mess himself!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Please Inuyasha! Lord Sesshomaru needs to be fixed! I don't have anyone else but him!" Rin said looking at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. He was such a sucker for girls who cried. It didn't matter their age. And no matter how rough he was with Shippo he truly did have a soft spot for children.

He sighed. "Fine we'll help. But I ain't doin this for him ya got that kid! I'm only doin this cause you need him to take care of you runt." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh thank you!" Rin said hugging him.

"Uh...sure kid." He said patting her head. He wasn't used to people hugging him and it made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Don't you touch that worthless halfbreed Rin! You don't know where that filth has been!" Jaken yelled.

Inuyasha growled. "Why you! Shut the hell up ya stupid toad!" He yelled punching him in the head.

Rin giggled. "Lord Sesshomaru usually steps on him when he annoys him. If he bugs my lord too much then he gives him a kick that sends him flying far away."

"Is that so? I'll just have to remember that." Inuyasha said smirking evilly at Jaken.

Just then the forgotten Sesshomaru let out a loud growl. He was tired of just sitting around and wanted to go see this Kaede person in hopes that she could help him. He hoped so because there was no way in hell he'd be willing to sacrifice his own life for ANYONE.

"I think my lord wants to go now." Rin said.

Inuyasha snorted. "Well too damn bad. His royal fluffiness will leave when I feel like it!"

"Inuyasha! Don't make me say it." Kagome threatened.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. Come on then let's get this over with. You'd better keep up Sesshomaru, cause I ain't carrying your ass!" Inuyasha said as he started to lead them out of the clearing.

Kagome giggled as Sesshomaru stuck his nose up in the air as if to say he didn't need to be carried.


	2. Jealous Hanyou

They'd only been walking for about an hour when Kagome noticed Sesshomaru panting heavily and lagging behind. It appeared his little puppy form wasn't able to handle the long walk.

Sesshomaru growled to himself when he noticed he was getting further and further behind everyone else.

-Curse this wretched form! If I wasn't a puppy I wouldn't be so damn weak!- He thought to himself. He was brought out of his self loathing when he felt himself being picked up. He looked and was shocked to see it was the miko that was carrying him.

"I know it can't be easy for you being like this. I'll carry you since you're tired." Kagome said smiling.

At first Sesshomaru growled at being touched. He quickly stopped when she scratched behind his ears. It felt so good that he didn't mind that she was carrying him.

Inuyasha looked back and growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing wench! Don't be carrying that fluffy bastard around!" He yelled.

"Shut up Inuyasha!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! Put his furry ass down and let him walk himself. If he can't keep up then that's too bad!"

Kagome glared at him. "Sit! How could you be so cruel? He needs our help and that's exactly what I'm going to do!" She said storming past him.

Sesshomaru just stared up at her from her arms. He couldn't believe this woman stood up for him. As much as he hated to admit it, he did need help. He was positive that she would do as his brother commanded her and put him down to walk on his own. There was no way with his tiny body that he could keep up with them and he'd no doubt be left behind. But Kagome had surprised him by standing up for him and he knew he could trust her. He showed his gratitude the only way he knew how by gently licking her cheak.

She giggled. "Your're welcome Sesshomaru."

"Quit slobberin on her ya bastard!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw what Sesshomaru did.

"Sit!" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Rin giggled. "Kagome smashes Inuyasha just like lord Sesshomaru steps on Jaken."

"Rin! I'll have you know he doesn't step on me nearly half as much as that fool gets sat!" Jaken said indignantly.

Inuyasha snickered. "That's not somethin I'd wanna brag about. I only get sat. YOU on the other hand, get used as a floor mat."

"Why you!" Jaken yelled swinging his staff.

Kagome sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

Sesshomaru peeked over her shoulder and saw his brother and Jaken arguing and couldn't agree more. Kagome just continued walking with Sesshomaru in her arms ignoring them.

Sesshomaru found himself snuggling closer to her as he began to get tired.

-This human has the most wonderful calming scent. Like roses and wildflowers. Perhaps being like this won't be so bad if she's the one caring for me.- He thought to himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. He looked so adorable like this. It was hard to believe that this adorable little puppy was actually a powerfull demon that would kill you without blinking.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he stared at Kagome's back. He didn't like the fact that Kagome was carrying his brother. When he saw the gentle smile Kagome gave Sesshomaru when he fell asleep he began growling.

'She shouldn't be touching him or smiling at him like that! I don't care if he is just a puppy right now! She should be smiling at ME like that and her gentle touch is only meant for ME to feel! Stupid bastard!' He thought growling to himself.

Kagome turned to look at him when she heard him growling. "Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing." He snapped.

"Ok." She said shrugging.

'Damn right something's wrong! You're taking care of that damn bastard!' He thought to himself angrily. He smirked evilly as he thought of something. 'We won't get to Kaede's until tomorrow. Tonight when everyone's asleep, I'll snatch the little bastard up and drop him off in the middle of the woods. No, better yet I'll just kill the bastard. Then I'll have Kagome all to myself again!'

Jaken saw the evil look on Inuyasha's face as he looked at Sesshomaru and didn't like it. 'Hm...I'll have to keep my eye on him. I just know that worthless half breed is up to no good.'

They stopped at a small stream at lunchtime. After they ate, Kagome refilled their water bottles and they started off again with Sesshomaru walking this time. They'd only been walking for about ten minutes when Sesshomaru began barking and whining.

"What the hell's your problem?" Inuyasha asked looking back at Sesshomaru.

"I believe my lord needs to go to the bathroom." Jaken said.

Inuyasha smirked. "Really now? Well there's plenty of trees around. Pick one out." He said. Sesshomaru growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"What? It ain't like he can piss like a MAN now that he's a MUTT. So he can just go hike a leg up on the nearest tree." He said smiling.

Kagome glared at him. "Sit! You are so inconsiderate! Don't you think he's embarrassed enough without you making smart remarks like that!" She yelled as she picked up a growling Sesshomaru.

"Where do you think you're going wench!" He yelled as he got to his feet and saw her walking away.

"I'm going to take him to use the bathroom in private. You wait here with Jaken and Rin." She said glaring at him.

"Keh. Whatever." He knew not to say anything when she glared at him. He'd only wind up getting sat about a million times.

She rolled her eyes and walked a little ways into the woods so Sesshomaru could have the privacy he needed. When she found a good spot she put him down.

"You go ahead and do what you need to. I"ll be over there when you're done." She said pointing to a tree. He waited until she had her back to him before sniffing around.

-This is humiliating! When I get my hands on mother that bitch will wish she was dead!- Sesshomaru thought to himself as he hiked his leg up on a bush. He glanced at Kagome to make sure she kept her word and wasn't watching. To his relief she wasn't.

-At least she has enough courtesy to give me the privacy I need and doesn't make embarrassing remarks. Unlike that worthless brother of mine.- He thought to himself as he finished. He walked over to where Kagome sat. He barked when he noticed she hadn't seen him yet.

"Aahh! Sesshomaru! You scared the crap out of me!" She yelled as she jumped. If he could have he would have laughed.

Kagome stood up and glared at him. "I bet you thought that was funny huh?" Sesshomaru barked in agreement. He let out a yelp when she bent down and flicked him on the nose.

-Did she just flick me? She did! Why that little bitch!- Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh hush. You shouldn't have scared me." She said picking up the growling Sesshomaru and surprised him by kissing his nose.

"I'm sorry for the way Inuyasha's been acting towards you. He's only acting like that because he's jelous that I'm paying attention to you and not him. He's like a big kid. Too bad he's not more like you. You're so sophisticated, intelligent and honourable and Inuyasha is just so...well...Inuyasha if that makes any sence." If he could, he would have laughed at her comment about Inuyasha.

"Well let's get back before mister impatient comes to get us." She said.

When they got back to where Inuyasha, Rin and Jaken were waiting, Inuyasha looked at her and growled.

"It's about damn time! How long could it possibly take to hike your damn leg up and piss? And I thought I told you to stop carrying that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome glared at him. "Sit!"

"Damn it wench!" Inuyasha swore as he hit the ground. Kagome sat Sesshomaru down and stomped over to him.

"I'm sick of you're whining Inuyasha! Just get over it and accept the fact that we're helping him!" She said glaring at him before she stepped over him and continued walking.

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at him as he lay in the hole his body created when Kagome's comand had slammed him into the ground. He gave him a doggy smirk before kicking dirt in Inuyasha's face making Rin and Jaken laugh.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled.

"Are you guys coming?" Kagome called back to them.

"Coming miss Kagome!" Rin shouted as she and Jaken ran to catch up.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru as he stood up and dusted off his cloathes.

"That cocky bastard! Just you wait Sesshomaru. Tonight when everyone is sleeping, I'll make sure to kill ya." He said to himself smirking evilly.


	3. Change of heart

After a long day of travel the tired group stopped and finally made camp for the night.

"I guess we'll have ramen tonight for dinner." Kagome said as she got out some bottles of water and her pan.

"Ramen? What's that?" Asked a curious Rin.

Kagome smiled. "It's really yummy flavored noodles. Inuyasha loves them so I always make sure to carry a lot with me."

Inuyasha blushed. "Keh. I don't like them that much wench."

"Whatever you say." Kagome said as she started making the ramen. Ten minutes later it was done and she dished it out. She even put some in a bowl for Sesshomaru. When she sat the bowl in front of him, he just looked at it before looking away.

"Come on Sesshomaru. Just try it. You'll like it." Kagome said trying to get him to eat.

Inuyasha snickered. "It ain't that he don't want it wench. He just doesn't want anyone seeing him eating out of a bowl like a dog."

"Oh I'm sorry! I know this can't be easy for you but you do need to eat. Go ahead. Nobody here will judge you. Will they Inuyasha?" She said before glaring at a snickering Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped snickering. "Uh...n-no. We w-won't." He said gulping. He knew that look and what it meant. It meant he'd be sat until his back was out of commission if he didn't listen to her. He didn't want to admit it but Kagome could be scary when she was angry.

Turning back to Sesshomaru she smiled. "See? Now, eat up!"

He huffed before sniffing the contents of the bowl in front of him.

-How degrading. To think that I, Sesshomaru am being forced to eat out of a bowl like a common house pet. She is right though. I do need to eat and it does smell good. I wonder how it tastes?- Sesshomaru thought before tasting the ramen. It was delicious! Even his best cooks at the palace had never made anything this good! In a matter of minutes he'd demolished his ramen. When he finished he was still hungry. He let out a whine to get Kagome's attention.

"What's the matter Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. He let out another whine and pawed at the bowl.

She smiled. "You want some more?" She asked. He barked as if saying yes.

"Hey! Don't give him more! That's our ramen!" Inuyasha protested.

"Oh shut up you big pig. You've had three bowls already!" She said as she dished out more ramen for Sesshomaru.

"I ain't a pig wench! I just have a big appetite is all." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes before setting Sesshomaru's bowl back in front of him.

"Here you go big guy." She said patting him on the head. He growled at her for treating him like an actual dog before diving into his food.

"Why you disrespectful human! How dare you treat my lord like a common house pet! Why if he was normal right now, he'd lop off your head for daring to touch him!" Jaken screached.

"Shut up ya stupid toad! You're screaching is giving me a headache!" Inuyasha snarled bopping Jaken on the head.

Rin giggled. "Maybe you should just finish your dinner master Jaken. I think you're upsetting lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken looked over to Sesshomaru who was now standing above his empty bowl growling at him.

"Eep! S-sorry milord!" Jaken gulped before turning back to his dinner.

-Damn that toad and his insufferable screaching! He's giving me a headache! He's lucky Inuyasha got to him first. If I had to listen to his mouth one moment longer, I would have torn his throat out!- Sesshomaru thought to himself growling lowly. He stopped growling when he was suddenly picked up and placed in a warm lap. He looked up at Kagome who was smiling at him. He closed his eyes in content as she began to gently scratch behind his ears and pet him. He heard Inuyasha growling and opened his eyes to look at him. Inuyasha was glaring at him in jealousy and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a little smug.

-Hm. Perhaps getting all this attention from this human isn't so bad if it's pissing Inuyasha off.- He thought as he intentionally snuggled closer to Kagome. He smirked internally when he heard Inuyasha growl again. He felt his eyes begin to droop as Kagome continued to gently pet him.

-I could get used to this kind of treatment.- He thought to himself before drifting off.

After about ten minutes of hearing Inuyasha growling, Kagome looked over at him.

"What is your problem Inuyasha?"

He glared at her. "As if you don't already know wench. You're cuddling that stupid bastard."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous."

"Keh. As if." He said blushing.

"Besides, I can't help it. He's just so adorable like this." She said smiling down at the sleeping puppy in her lap.

"Whatever." He growled. Oh he just couldn't wait until everyone fell asleep so he could deal with his now vulnerable brother. He glared at him one more time before hopping into a tree. He fell into a light doze while he waited.

Inuyasha was awakened about two hours later by a whimper from his brother. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Sesshomaru's legs moving as if he were chasing something in his sleep. At first he thought it was kind of cute but then shook that feeling away as he remembered what he was going to do. He lept out of his tree and snuck over to Sesshomaru. After making sure everyone was still asleep, he picked Sesshomaru up carefully so he wouldn't wake up. It wouldn't do for Sesshomaru to wake up and cause a commotion. If Kagome found out what he was up to, she'd sit him to hell. Quietly he crept away from camp with his still sleeping brother in his arms.

He'd been walking for about ten minutes before he stopped. He looked down at his brother and felt a twinge of pain and remorse for what he was about to do. Could he really do this? Could he really kill his own brother? The only living relative he had left? He quickly shook the guilt away.

"I have to do this! It's the only way to get rid of him!" He said before tossing Sesshomaru down.

Sesshomaru hit the ground with a loud yelp before jumping to his feet. He looked around wildly and began to panic when he saw that he was no longer at the campsite with the others.

-Where am I? What's going on! How did I get here?- He thought to himself in confusion. He turned around when he heard laughter. He growled when he saw it was Inuyasha.

-So, my idiot brother brought me here. Why?- He wondered. He didn't have long to wait.

"Well, well, well. It seems like the poor little puppy is out here all alone with nobody to protect him from his half breed half brother. I've been waitin for this day a long time you bastard. All of my life you've treated me like shit. You've beat me, tried to kill me and put me down constantly. Well no longer. Today is the day I get my revenge. Prepare to die big brother!" Inuyasha said smirking as he slowly backed Sesshomaru up to a tree.

-So, this is how I am to die is it? How degrading. To die as a helpless puppy by my own little brother's hands. However he is right. I have treated him poorly, therefore I will greet my death with honor knowing it's more than I deserve. At least I am able to die at a worthy opponents hands and not some weaker demon such as Naraku.- He thought to himself before closing his eyes awaiting the inevitable.

Inuyasha smirked as he drew closer to his brother. Just as he lifted his arm to drive his claws through Sesshomaru, he heard Sesshomaru let out a small whimper. He saw Sesshomaru close his eyes as he waited for his death. He froze in midstrike. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't bring himself to strike his brother down. He looked too innocent and vulnerable as a puppy.

"Dammit!" He growled as he punched the tree.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. -Why has he not killed me yet?- He wondered.

"I can't. I just can't do it. As much as I'd like to, I can't kill ya. It wouldn't be right. Besides you're the only family I got. And I guess you are kinda cute as a puppy." He said sighing before picking a shocked Sesshomaru up.

Sesshomaru showed his gratitude for his brother sparing him in the only way he could. He wagged his tail as he licked Inuyasha's cheek.

"Quit slobberin on me stupid before I drop you! Now let's get back before the others wake up." Inuyasha said as he started walking back.

When they got back, he put Sesshomaru down and walked over to a tree and sat down. He leaned back against it and closed his eyes prepared to go to sleep. His eyes shot open when he felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw that Sesshomaru had laid down and placed his head in his lap. He was going to push him away, when Sesshomaru looked up at him and whined.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. You can sleep here but your ass better be up before anyone else. I don't want anyone seeing us like this and gettin the wrong idea. I still hate you and I don't want them thinkin we're all buddy buddy now." He growled. Sesshomaru whimpered and snuggled closer to him.

-Why am I acting this way? I'm acting like a pup! Is this part of the spell? If only mother were here I'd be able to find out! Curse that bitch anyways!- He swore to himself before drifting off.


	4. Off to Kaede's

The next day Kagome awoke to an adorable sight. Inuyasha was sound asleep leaning against a tree with Sesshomaru curled up in his lap. Inuyasha had his hand resting on Sesshomaru's head almost as if he'd fallen asleep petting him.

"How sweet! He really does care for his brother. Maybe this whole curse thing is a blessing in disguise. Maybe this way they'll get a little closer." Kagome said. Unfortunatly Jaken woke up and heard what she had said.

"How dare you suggest such a thing! As if my lord would want to hang around that worthless half breed!" Jaken yelled. His yelling woke the rest of them up.

"Master Jaken! Why'd you have to yell and wake me up? I was having a good dream." Rin whined as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell are ya squakin about now toad?" Inuyasha asked grumpily. If it was one thing he hated, it was being woke up from a peacefull slumber.

"I'm not a toad you stupid half breed! Put my master down! You're getting your stench all over him!" Jaken yelled.

Inuyasha realized Sesshomaru was still in his lap and shoved him none to gently off.

"Get up ya stupid bastard! I told ya not to let anyone see us! And don't you idiots go gettin the wrong idea! I wasn't bein nice to the prick, he just hopped into my lap!" He huffed looking away.

Kagome and Rin both giggled as he denied that he actually cared about his brother. Kagome knew he was just acting like he didn't care when in reality he looked up to his big brother.

"What the hell are you laughin at wench?" He asked glaring at Kagome.

"Nothing." She said smiling.

"Whatever. Just start breakfast so we can leave already. I wanna get this bastard back to normal as soon as possible so we can get rid of his ass."

Kagome did as he said. After breakfast they all set off once more. It was around noon when they finally made it to Kaede's village.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You're back!" Shippo yelled when he spotted them. It wasn't until he threw himself into Kagome's arms that he noticed they weren't alone. His eyes lit up when he saw Sesshomaru.

"You guys got a puppy!" He said leaping out of Kagome's arms to go pet said puppy.

"Uh...Shippo." Kagome said trying to get his attention.

"He sure is cute! Does he do any tricks? I wanna play fetch with him! Oh yeah before I forget, Sango and Miroku came back from visiting the graves in Sango's village." He said as he continued to pet him not even noticing the puppy glaring at him.

"Shippo." Kagome said once again trying to get his attention.

"What's his name?" Shippo asked dangling a stick in front of him to see if he'd play.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said sighing.

Shippo looked at her with a confused look. "Why would you wanna go and name him after that big jerk?"

Inuyasha snickered. "That's cause it IS Sesshomaru dumb ass."

Shippo's eyes widened as he looked at a now growling Sesshomaru.

-Why that little brat! How dare he call me a jerk!-

"Uh...ha ha. I uh...didn't really mean that whole jerk thing. I w-was just kidding. You can take a joke right?" Shippo said nervously as he eyed Sesshomaru warily. Shippo eeped as Sesshomaru darted forward to bite him.

"Kagome help!" Shippo screached leaping into her arms to escape the irate puppy.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Kagome yelled. To everyone's surprise, he listened.

Inuyasha busted out laughing. "That was fuckin funny Shippo. Oh the look on your face when you found out it was Sesshomaru! I thought you were gonna piss yourself!"

"Sit! Quit picking on him! It's not Shippo's fault he didn't know! And as for you Sesshomaru, don't do that again or I'll flick your nose!" Kagome said as she glared down at the growling puppy.

Sesshomaru whined as he remembered the last time she flicked his nose. It hurt, though he'd never let anyone know that. He was brought out of his thoughts as Kagome sat Shippo down in front of him.

"Now I think we can all agree to be friends can't we?" She said looking between Shippo and Sesshomaru.

"Uh...y-yeah." Shippo said nervously. Sesshomaru simply huffed and looked away.

"That's much better. Now let's go see Kaede to see if she can help with this curse." Kagome said.

"Curse?" Shippo asked.

"My lord was put under a spell by his mother. He has to fall in love in order for it to break." Rin said.

"That's not true brat! He just has to be willing to lay down his life in order to protect someone. Get your facts straight! Besides, lord Sesshomaru does not care nor has the time for such ridicioulos things as love!" Jaken screached.

"But master Jaken, he'll have to fall in love in order to want to save someone that bad." Rin pointed out.

"Oh what do you know anyways! You're just a child who knows nothing of the world. He saves you all the time and he doesn't love you!"

Rin giggled. "Of course not silly! He's my daddy so he couldn't fall in love with me."

Jaken and everyone else gasped at what she said. "Rin! How dare you say something like that! Lord Sesshomaru is NOT your father nor does he think of you as his daughter! You're just some silly little girl who clings to my lord because you're nothing but a filthy human orphan who can't protect yourself!" Jaken yelled.

As Jaken continued to rant and rave about how pathetic she was, Rin started to cry. Inuyasha who couldn't stand to see a girl or a child cry, started to get VERY pissed off as he listened to the cruel things Jaken said to her. Having heard enough, Inuyasha stormed over to him and lifted him by his throat.

"Listen here you little bastard, if you don't shut your fuckin mouth Sesshomaru's gonna have to find himself another lacky cause I'll kill ya. I don't wanna hear you fuckin talkin to her like that again. You and I both know he loves that little girl as if she were his own. The bastard may not show it but I know he does. Now, get the fuck out of my sight." He growled before throwing Jaken into a nearby tree knocking him unconcious.

Inuyasha calmed himself down before walking over to Rin. He bent down and wiped her tears away.

"Hey kid, none of that now. Don't listen to what that damn toad said. I know Sesshomaru thinks of you as his kid. So dry up those tears ok?" He said gently.

"Ok." She said sniffling.

"Good. How about I give ya a piggy back ride to Kaede's?" He asked smiling.

"Sure!" Rin said cheering up. Her laughter and squeels of delight could be heard as Inuyasha raced off to the village.

Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed them leaving. He was still in shock over what Rin had said.

-She thinks of me as her father? Sure I knew she looked up to me as her hero, but her father? I've always thought of her as my own but I never said anything because I didn't want her to think I was trying to replace her real father.- Sesshomaru thought to himself. He was brought out of his shocked thoughts by Kagome's voice. He looked up and saw her smiling at him.

"You looked shocked. Did you truly not know how she felt about you? I know you care for her just as much as she cares for you. You should tell her when you're back to normal. And just for the record, I know you may not show a lot of affection but I know you'll be a great dad for her. After all, you've done a great job so far." Kagome said smiling before picking him up and continuing on her way to Kaede's.

When they got to Kaede's, they all sat down and explained everything that had happened.

"Hm. Unfortunatly I've never heard of such a curse. Have ye Miroku?" She asked.

"No I haven't." Miroku said.

"Well then what the hell are we supposed to do with the damn bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

Rin giggled. "I told you guys he'll have to fall in love."

"Ha! Yeah right! Sesshomaru? In love? That'll be the day. Besides who the hell would wanna be with him? He's a damn dog for god sakes! Ain't nobody gonna know it's him." Inuyasha huffed.

Miroku looked over at Sesshomaru who was sitting contently in Kagome's lap as she pet him. he smirked when he saw the gentle smile on Kagome's face. It appears there may be a sulution after all.

"What the hell are you smiling about monk?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously when he saw the look on Miroku's face.

"I think there may be someone for Sesshomaru after all."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Inuyasha asked not sure he'd like the answer and boy was he right.

Miroku smirked. "You seem to have a strong liking to dogs eh Kagome? Especially dog demons."

Kagome's eyes widened. There was no way he could possibly know how she actually felt towards Sesshomaru. She'd been crushing on him for quite some time now, but she'd never told anyone! Not even Sango!

"That's what I thought." Miroku said smiling knowingly. Nobody else had seemed to notice but Miroku being the pervert he was noticed how Kagome would stare at Sesshomaru longingly everytime they crossed paths with him.

"WHAT?! No fucking way! There's no way Sesshomaru would EVER shack up with a human! Besides, Kagome would never get with someone like him anyways! Ain't that right Kagome?" Inuyasha ranted.

Kagome blushed as everyone looked at her waiting for an answer. Even Sesshomaru seemed to be eagerly waiting on her answer.

"Uh...ha ha. What are you saying Miroku? You know Inuyasha's right. Sesshomaru would never fall for a human." Kagome said nervously.

"Ha! Told ya!" Inuyasha said smugly.

Nobody but Sesshomaru had caught on to her nervousness. -She couldn't possibly have feelings for me could she? It matters not. What the half breed said is true. I would never fall for her. She's a human. Although she is beautiful. He thought before his eyes widened. -Did I just call her beautiful? I must be losing my mind.-

"So what do ye intend on doing with him? If word gets out that he's like this, many of his enemies would take this opportunity to seek his life." Kaede asked.

"Keh. Well I ain't taking care of the bastard. I'll look after the kid but I ain't taking care of him." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Be reasonable Inuyasha. He's your brother and needs your help." Miroku said trying to reason with him.

"Oh yeah, some brother he is. He's never acknowledged me and you know it!" Inuyasha spat.

"Stop arguing! I'll take him with me to my time." Kagome said bracing herself for the screaming fit she just knew was about to come.

"HELL NO! You ain't taking him with you! What if the bastard turns on you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Look at him Inuyasha! He's a puppy. Does he look dangerous to you?" Kagome asked holding Sesshomaru up.

Inuyasha snickered. "You're right. I almost forgot he was just a helpless litte puppy." He said smirking.

Sesshomaru growled. -I'll show you helpless!- He squirmed out of Kagome's hands and leapt at Inuyasha. Inuyasha yelled out in pain as Sesshomaru's sharp puppy teeth clamped down hard on his butt. Everyone burst out laughing as they watched Inuyasha try to shake his brother off of him but Sesshomaru wasn't budging.

"Stop your fuckin laughing and somebody get this bastard off my ass!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome continued laughing as she walked up to Inuyasha and pried Sesshomaru off.

"Ok, that's enough now. Although you kinda did deserve it. You should know better than to tease your brother. He might just be a puppy but he can still defend himself if he needs to. Ain't that right fluffy?" Kagome said ruffling Sesshomaru's fur.

-FLUFFY!? How dare she call me that!- Sesshomaru said to himself growling at the nickname.

"Fluffy?" Miroku asked wondering why she'd called him that.

Kagome smiled. "Well I thought that could be his name while we're in my time. People would think the name Sesshomaru was weird."

"Um, miss Kagome?" Rin spoke up when she noticed the glare Sesshomaru was giving Kagome.

"Yes Rin?"

"Rin doesn't think lord Sesshomaru likes that name. He doesn't really like nicknames." Rin said.

"Oh. Sorry Sesshomaru. I just didn't want people to think your name was strange." She said patting his head.

Sesshomaru stuck his nose up in the air. -Hmp. My name strange? My name is perfect for one as perfect as me. Humans have no concept of perfection and that includes perfect names.- He thought haughtily. He was brought out of his thoughts as Kagome stood up with him in her arms.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my time. In the mean time, could you and Miroku try to see if you can find a way to change him back?" Kagome asked Kaede.

Kaede sighed. "I'm not sure there is a cure but we'll still try."

"Thanks." She said walking out the door. Inuyasha got up and followed her.

"Why are you following me?"

"Keh. Ain't no way I'm letting you take that bastard with you by yourself. Besides, i wanna see how he reacts when he sees your time." Inuyasha said smirking. He was hoping Sesshomaru would freak out so that he could taunt him about how the perfect Sesshomaru lost his composure. It was sure to be entertaining.

When they got to the well, Sesshomaru looked around in confusion. He didn't see any homes around.

Kagome noticed him looking around and smiled.

"We have to jump down into the well to get to my time. I just hope it lets you through." She said a little worried.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Can we just go already?" He said impatiantly. He wanted to hurry up and get there in hopes that Kagome's mother had bought him ramen.

"Ok. Ok. Just hold your horses. If you're in such a hurry then you can go first."

"Fine." Inuyasha said hopping into the well.

Sesshomaru watched in amazement as his brother disapeared in a flashe of blue light.

"Well, time for us to go." Kagome said before leaping into the well.


	5. Welcome to the future

When they touched down in the future, Sesshomaru wrinkled his snout in disgust as the foul stench of pollution hit his sensitive nose.

"Inuyasha are you up there?" Kagome yelled from the bottom of the well. She watched as he peered over the top of the well.

"What do ya want?"

"I need help getting out. I can't climb out cause I have to carry Sesshomaru."

"Why not just leave the bastard down there?" Inuyasha said snickering.

"Inuyasha! Don't make me say it!" She threatened.

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming wench." He said before mumbling about stupid bitches before jumping down to help them out.

For some reason Sesshomaru didn't like it when he heard Inuyasha mumbling about Kagome being a wench and a bitch. He started growling at Inuyasha when he landed in the well.

"What the hell's your problem mutt?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped out of the well with Kagome and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at him and chomped down on his hand for calling him a mutt.

"Ow! Damn you asshole! Those fuckin teeth of yours hurt ya know!" Inuyasha yelled holding his now throbbing hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't start you two!" She warned glaring at them.

"Keh. Tell the bastard to keep his growling and teeth to himself and there won't be any problems!" Inuyasha spat storming out of the well house.

Kagome sighed. "Well let's go. Sesshomaru, welcome to the future." She said stepping out of the well house.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Everything looked so different. He could see tall buildings in the distance. Strange noises and smells asaulted him all at once. There were hardly any trees at all or any type of nature to be seen.

-Where is the forest? What are all these sounds and smells? Why can I sense so many humans and very few demons? What is this place?- Sesshomaru thought as everything began to overwelm him and he began to panic.

"It's ok Sesshomaru. Calm down. Everything will be fine." Kagome whispered to him as he whined and shook in her arms.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. "This is priceless! Look at the mighty lord Sesshomaru wimpering and cowering like a little wimp! I knew you'd freak out! Hell, I never freaked out when I first came here. I bet even the runt Shippo wouldn't freak out this much!" He howled in laughter as Sesshomaru continued wimpering.

"Sit! I can't believe you! I thought you'd be a little more understanding. Think about it Inuyasha. How do you feel on your human nights? You feel weak and vulnerable don't you? Well just imagine how he must feel. He's lost all of his demonic powers and is a little puppy. It's only natural for him to be a little scared coming to the future and seeing everything he knows is completly gone." Kagome ranted as he stood back up.

His eyes softened as he took in his brother's shaking form as he cuddled as close to Kagome as possible. He sighed. Kagome was right. He knew what it felt like being vulnerable when his powers left him on his human nights. He only had to deal with that feeling one night a month. Sesshomaru on the other hand had gone from an all powerfull demon to a powerless puppy for who knows how long.

"Sorry. I never thought of it like that. Here, give him to me." He said holding his arms out for Sesshomaru.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I ain't gonna hurt him wench. I just wanna calm him down."

"Ok." She said gently handing over the wimpering Sesshomaru to him. She watched as Inuyasha held him close and let out a deep rumbling growl that almost sounded like a purr. Sesshomaru seemed to instantly calm down.

"Wow! How'd you get him to calm down so fast?"

"Keh. It was nothin. I just calmed him down the same way I would one of my pups. It's and Inuyoukai thing." He said shrugging.

Sesshomaru shook his head as if waking from a daze. He realized he was in his brother's arms and was embarrassed that it was his brother that had to help him calm down. He started growling wanting out of his hated brother's arms.

"Figures. I help ya calm the fuck down and you go back to being an asshole. Here Kagome, take the little bastard." Inuyasha said shoving him back into her arms. Just then Kagome's mom came out of the house and saw them.

"Kagome you're back!" She said smiling. As she walked over to them, she saw the puppy in Kagome's arms and frowned.

"Kagome, please tell me this puppy isn't yours. I've told you before that you aren't allowed to have a dog." Her mother scolded.

Sesshomaru tensed at her words. -Is this woman going to make me leave? She can't! Kagome is the only one who can help me! Wait a second, why did I just think that? The miko isn't the only one who can help me. The monk and elderly miko are searching for a cure while Kagome takes care of me.-

Kagome gasped at her mother's words. "You can't make me get rid of him mom! He's not a normal dog. This is actually Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. He's been placed under a curse and I've agreed to take care of him until he can be returned to normal." Kagome said holding him closer.

"Oh. How strange. I guess since he's not really a dog he can stay." Her mom said.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thanks mom!"

"You're welcome dear. Well I'm on my way to the store. Did you want anything?"

"No. I'll be going to the pet store later anyways."

"Ok. What about you Inuyasha?" Her mother asked.

"Ramen!" He said smiling.

Her mother laughed. "I'll make sure to get you a lot. I know how much you like that stuff."

"Thanks!" He said smiling as he thought of the many flavors of ramen he'd be getting.

Kagome sighed. "Come on. I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll go to the pet store." She said walking into her house.

"What's a pet store?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a store that sells all kinds of pets and things you'd need for them. We need to buy some things for Sesshomaru." She explained.

Sesshomaru growled. -She's doing what! How dare she think she can purchase this Sesshomaru things that a pet would use! I am NOT a pet!-

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked the growling puppy.

Inuyasha snickered. "I think he's a little pissed off cause you're getting pet stuff for him."

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that here in my time you need things like that or you could be taken away from me. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way." Kagome said.

-You'd better be sorry.- Sesshomaru growled.

"Now you two behave yourselves while I go take my shower." Kagome said setting Sesshomaru down.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen in search of a snack.

Sesshomaru sniffed around in curiousity. There were so many foreign objects and strange smells. Just as he rounded a corner he saw something he detested more than his brother. A cat. He growled as the fat cat walked over to him and started to sniff him. Sesshomaru snapped his jaws at him in warning. The cat hissed and took a swipe at him. Then all hell broke loose.

Inuyasha had been snacking on some chips when he heard growling and hissing. He ran into the frontroom and cursed when he saw Sesshomaru trying to maul the cat. He walked over and picked a growling Sesshomaru up be the scruff of his neck and gave him a shake.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to Kagome's cat asshole!"

-What does it look like fool. I'm going to kill it!- Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"I don't care if you do hate cats. You can't kill him cause he's Kagome's pet. She'd purify your ass if you hurt him. Besides, Buyo is my little buddy. So ya better back off, got it?" Inuyasha said dropping him.

-All the more reason to kill that blasted furball!- He thought as he looked at the cat and growled. Oh how he detested cats!

Ten minutes later, Kagome came downstairs.

"Well the house is still standing. Thank you two for not fighting." Kagome said smiling.

"Keh. Oh trust me, there was some fighting going on. It wasn't between me and him though. He and Buyo got into it. Don't worry though, Buyo's fine. I stopped him before he could kill him."

Kagome gasped. "Sesshomaru! Shame on you, picking on a poor old cat like that!" She said walking over to him and flicking him on the nose.

He growled. -Do you have to do that! That hurts you stupid miko!-

"Don't growl at me mister! Buyo is old and he can't defend himself very well!" She yelled before turning to Inuyasha with a smile.

"Thank you for stopping him. I'd be heart broken if anything happened to him. He was a present from my dad right before he died." She said kissing him on the cheek in thanks.

"It was nothin. Besides, Buyo's my pal." He said blushing.

If Sesshomaru could have rolled his eyes he would have. All this sentimental crap was begining to bore him.

"Well, we better go to the pet store before they close. We can take him with us since this pet store allows you to bring your pets with you. This way he can help pick out his stuff." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru perked up when he heard this. -She's going to allow me to pick out my own supplies? Good. With my luck she'd pick out girly items.-

Kagome walked over and picked him up, gave Inuyasha a hat and they were off.


	6. Chapter 6 PET STORE

Sesshomaru attracted a lot of attention as they made their way to the store. Many women and children thought he was adorable. A few wanted to know where they could get a dog like him because of his otherworldly gold eyes and soft snow white fur. Kagome simply told them that he was a rare breed from America when she was asked.

-I swear if one more person pets me, I will bite their hand off!- Sesshomaru growled getting annoyed from all of the attention he was getting.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when they finally made it to the pet store. She knew Sesshomaru was getting annoyed with all of the attention and she knew it would only be a matter of time before he attacked someone.

"Can I help you find anything today?" A girl who worked there said as she walked up and smiled.

"No thanks. I'm just getting a few things for my puppy."

"Alright. Just let me know if you need anything." The girl said before going to help another customer.

"Ok. Let's go get the bowls first." Kagome said as she led them over to where they sold the dog bowls. She settled on stainless steel food and water bowls. Then she went over to where they kept the collars.

"You're gonna buy him a necklace?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"These aren't necklaces Inuyasha. They're collars."

When he heard this, Sesshomaru started growling. -How dare she! She thinks that she can collar me, lord Sesshomaru!-

"Sorry Sesshomaru but you have to get one of these. In my time all dogs have to wear one otherwise they get taken away." She explained. He stopped growling only to start again when Inuyasha held up a collar smirking.

"What about this one Kagome?" He asked snickering holding up a pink collar with pink rinestones. Kagome was about to tell him to stop being immature, when Sesshomaru bit his hand.

"Ow! Dammit Sesshomaru! That fuckin hurt ya know!" Inuyasha said holding his now throbbing hand.

"That's what you get for teasing him."

"Keh. Whatever." He mumbled crossing his arms.

"Oh here's one I think you'll like Sesshomaru!" Kagome said showing him a black leather collar with silver spikes.

-Hm. Not bad. The spikes remind me of my armor. I suppose this is acceptable.- He thought before nodding.

She smiled. "Good. I'll get the leash to match it." She said picking up the matching leash.

"Anything else we gotta get this little bastard?"

"Oh shut up grouch. Actually there is one more thing. I need to get him a doggy bed."

"Why don't ya just make the bastard sleep on the floor? I mean he IS only a DOG right now and dogs are supposed to sleep on floors, not beds." Inuyasha said smirking at a now growling Sesshomaru.

"You are so lucky I can't say the word right now." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha as they made their way to the dog beds.

When they got to the isle that held the dog beds, Kagome sat Sesshomaru on the floor. He looked up at her as if asking her why she put him down.

"Go ahead Sesshomaru, pick out the one you want." She said smiling.

-I can't believe she's allowing me to pick out what I want. If our roles were reversed, I would not allow her to choose anything. She would have to accept whatever I gave her. I guess she really is a kind woman.- He thought to himself before inspecting the beds. He finally found one he liked and sat in front of it and barked.

Kagome smiled. "This bed reminds me of that fluffy white boa thing you always have." She said. It was pure white, soft and fluffy. Just as she picked it up, she noticed Sesshomaru putting his nose up in the air sniffing before running off.

"Sesshomaru! Come back!" She yelled shoving all of the things she was going to buy into Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey!" He growled as he watched her run off after his brother. He sighed and shook his head before following them.

When Kagome found Sesshomaru, she giggled. He was in the doggy treat isle sniffing the treats and wagging his tail like crazy. Sesshomaru heard her and looked up at her and barked.

"Did you want something?" She asked and he barked again.

"Pick out whatever you want." She said smiling. She watched as he walked over and pulled a bag of doggy biscuits off the shelf. He brought it over to her and she took it from him and smiled.

"Was there anything else you wanted?"

-She certainly is generous.- He thought to himself as he walked back over to the treats. He'd seen a nice bone he'd just love to sink his teeth into. Though he'd never tell anyone, he would occaisionally transform into his true form just so he could enjoy a juicy bone now and then. What could he say. He was a DOG demon after all. Just as he walked back over to Kagome with the large bone in his mouth, Inuyasha rounded the corner.

"Hey, what's the big idea makin me carry all this junk!" He yelled. That's when he saw Sesshomaru trotting over to them with a large bone in his mouth. He burst out laughing.

"You've gotta be kiddin me! Look at you. The mighty lord of the west acting like a little pup. Aww. Is the cute little puppy gonna get a doggy bone? What's next, doggy toys?" He teased as he continued laughing.

-I'm going to kill you!- Sesshomaru growled as he dropped the bone at Kagome's feet and charged at Inuyasha. He chomped down on Inuyasha's ankle and wouldn't let go.

"Ow! God dammit you little fucker! Get the fuck off of me!" Inuyasha yelled trying to shake his brother off to no avail.

"Will you stop it! You're making a scene! People are starting to stare!" Kagome hissed smiling nervously at the onlookers.

"I don't give a damn who the hell's watchin! Just get this bastard off me!"

Kagome sighed. "You two are so embarrassing!" She said walking over to them. She bent down and tried to pull Sesshomaru off of Inuyasha but he hung on.

"Ow! Don't pull so hard! That's my fuckin ankle you're tryin to rip off!"

"Well you're the one that told me to get him off!" She hissed. Then she had an idea. She reached over and flicked Sesshomaru on the nose. Hard. With a yelp he let go. He sat on the floor wimpering as he covered his nose with his paw.

-Damn that hurt! I should bite her hand off for that!-

"Ha! Serves you right ya little prick." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha!"

"Keh. Are we done yet?"

She sighed. "Yeah. Let's go mister impatient." She said picking Sesshomaru up and walking over to cash out.

"Will that be all?" The cashier asked.

"Yes."

"If you don't mind my asking, what was all that commotion over ther?"

"Yeah we mind!" Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha be nice! Don't mind my friend here. He's a little grumpy today." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

"That's ok. So what was going on?"

"Well this moron here, thought it would be funny to tease this little guy and he bit his ankle and wouldn't let go." Kagome said scratching behind Sesshomaru's ear.

"Oh my. Visciuous little thing isn't he." The woman said looking at Sesshomaru warily.

"Not really. He's actually a good puppy. He's kinda like one of the family." Kagome said smiling.

"Hmp. You can say that again." Inuyasha muttered.

The cashier smiled as she handed Inuyasha their things and told them to have a good day.

"Keh. I ain't gonna have a good day until we get rid of this bastard." Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru growled. -Don't worry half breed. The feeling is mutual.-

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, shut up or I'll tell mom to make curry for dinner tonight."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No way! That shit is too fuckin hot! I'd rather you sit me before I touch that crap again! Please don't have her make that Kagome!" He pleaded.

Kagome laughed. "Alright, I won't tell mom to make curry. But you'd better be nice to Sesshomaru or I'll change my mind." She warned.

"Keh. Whatever." He said.

-Hm. So Inuyasha is afraid of this thing called curry. I must find out what this curry is. It may prove useful in torturing the whelp in the future.- Sesshomaru thought evilly.

AN: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WROTE ANYTHING FOR A WHILE. I'VE JUST HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! SO JUST BARE WITH ME I PROMISE I WILL FINISH THIS STORY BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SEQUAL. I JUST HAVE TO FINISH THIS FIRST. OH AND AS FOR THE CURRY THING I'M PRETTY SURE THAT THEY HAD CURRY BACK IN SESSHOMARU'S TIME. HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT IS CAUSE HE DOESN'T EAT HUMAN FOOD.


End file.
